Well that was unexpected
by anyagracea
Summary: Three girls get beamed up to the Enterprise.
1. I'm gonna getcha

"One way or another I'm gonna find ya..." Me ,Gracie and Elsa were playing Rock band. Gracie had been here since 9 this morning. Since I had found out she was a 2009 trekkie, the main thing we had talked about was Star Trek. Games of " who would you rather" contained only star trek (Spock is better!).

A strange sound the lat seemed like a transporter beam came from around the corner. "Didje you hear that?" I asked. "Sounded like transporter a beam." Replied Gracie . "A strange voice said "four to beam up Enterprise."

A strange feeling came over the three friends as their atoms were split apart and they beamed onto the Enterprise.


	2. Why are you here?

**Sorry Ive taken so long in updating this!**

* * *

" What the heck just happened!?" I exclaimed. " We're on the Enterprise." Said Elsa in shock. " Really? I had not noticed." "Guys um, Vulcan, to your left." said Gracie. I looked around and saw Spock. " Fascinating." I said softly. " Wow Anna, you just had to say that didn't you?" Gracie muttered back. " Who are you children?" asked Spock. " I am Grace, this is my friend Anna and this is her sister Elsa." ' We prefer not to be classified by our age." I added. Spock seemed confused. " How did you get here?" he asked. " I have no idea." said Gracie. " And how are you on ... I will take you to the captain. Security escort them to the bridge'"

I looked around on the bridge. It looked just as it did in the movies ( only without the endless lens flares). There was Sulu and Chekov at the control thingy. I looked over and saw Uhura siting at her post. I did not like her at all in this version of reality. Finally I looked at the reason we were on the bridge, Captain Kirk. Gosh that guy is cute. His voice voice snapped me back to the situation at hand. "Spock were did these girls come from?" He asked. " I do not know Captain. They seem to have beamed up from the planet below." I looked at the viewing screen. " Dude! Its Galifray!" I said. " Anna, that's Vulcan." Gracie said. " New Vulcan." Spock replied. "Where you think they are from Spock?" " I do not know. Why don't you ask them?" " Alright, where do you come from girls?" " Umm we are from Alabama, in the USA. 2013." I replied. " And our names are Anna, Gracie, and I am Elsa." " Alright. Security take them to guest quarters for a while." Kirk said.


	3. We are on the stinkin' Enterprise

"Uhura tell McCoy to meet us in meeting room 1. Spock, you're with me." Said Captain Kirk.

"Spock, any idea who they are or why they are here.?" Asked McCoy. " I only know what they told me Doctor. I have, however, taken the liberty of putting a camera in there room." " Good job Spock! Lets see whats up." Said Kirk.

" Anna, did we just meet Spock." Asked Elsa. " Yeah I think so." " I think I'm dreaming." Gracie said. "Then we're sharing the same dream." Elsa said. Me and Elsa looked at each other. " Inception! Oh yeah baby!" Did you just say that simultaneously?" Asked Gracie. " Mhhmm" " You know dats right." " Alright focus, how do we get out of here?" Asked Gracie. 'Why don't we enjoy our self's for a while. We have traveled time so they can send us back two minutes before we left." I said. " Okay, besides, Spock will figure it out." " Yeah so back to, WE ARE ON THE STINKIN' ENTERPRISE! Its a movie. And a TV show!" Elsa reminded us. " I know. This is really confusing its like Galaxy Quest. Only really real. And Why the movie, I would not have minded the TV show. But here, there's no Nurse Chapel. And you know Chapel and Spock's romance is so much better than than Uhura and Spock's." I ranted. " Anna, pull your self together! Get with the program!W" Gracie said. " I guess we just ask to see Captain Kirk."Elsa said. I saw a small red light in the corner. " I think he already is seeing us." I said and pointed to the camera.

"Security, bring the girls to meeting room 1. Well they found us." Said Captain Kirk.


	4. Talken' With The Capitan Part 1

**Sorry for not writing in so long. Hey it's summer, right?**

"Where do you come from?" asked Captain Kirk. "We told you, we are from Alabama USA, Earth, in the year 2013." Gracie said. " The *year* 2013? Fascinating." Said Spock. "Yeah and she left out one small detail. You people are movie characters from a show called Star Trek. There are two Star Treks with your characters in them, you're from the alternate reality were Vulcan was destroyed by angry Romulans. Star Trek is a movie! A good movie! Gracie do you have your phone?" I said. "Yeah" " Great let me see it." I pulled up the camera roll." Look" I said. I scrolled through the many Star Trek pictures Gracie had on her phone. This seemed satisfactory proof for the commanding officers of the Enterprise. "See, its a movie. With a director, and actors. You Spock, your name is Zachary Quinto , and you Captain Kirk, your name is Chris Pine. And I have no idea what your name is McCoy. " Elsa said. " This is like meeting the Doctor and becoming his companion, or going on a mission with SG-1, or solving a mystery with Shawn and Gus... it's little overwhelming." I said. " Its perfectly understandable to be confused." Said Captain Kirk. " You can say that again."


End file.
